List of RAN Online Activities
This is a list of all the activities of RAN Online, their requirements and rewards. To search for a certain activity, just press Ctrl+F (the "find" shortcut) and type part or all of the name of the activity in. Abbreviations used: ASC = Any School Campus (Phoenix, Mystic Peak or Sacred Gate) ASH = Any School Hole PH = Phoenix MP = Mystic Peak SG = Sacred Gate AP = Activity Points NB - If any typoes are found in-game these are corrected here and the correction will be in bold. Grammatical errors found in-game will not be corrected as these may interrupt the search function dramatically. Badges will always be in bold and should not be mistaken for typoes unless wherever stated in the "How to Achieve / Notes" section. Question marks (?) next to badge/activity names indicate that the completed names are speculation only due to them being cut off in-game (i.e. can't see the whole badge/activity). These need verification. Information on totals, where applicable, will be given as: Total (Max not including player-restricted Activities (i.e. not including activities which say "First X players") Total number of activities on RAN is: 611 (569) Total AP earnable for all 3 difficulties combined is: 60270 (53650) Max badges earnable for all completed activities is: 138 (104) Easy Activities These achievements are aimed at level 1 to 99 and are fairly simple to complete. Total Activities: 147 (147) Total AP: 10130 (10130) Total Badges: 10 (10) Leveling Total Activities: 9 (9) Total AP: 1600 (1600) Total Badges: 2 (2) Show/Hide Kill Total activities: 19 (19) Total AP: 3500 (3500) Total Badges: 0 (0) Show/Hide Collection Total activities: 61 (61) Total AP: 1320 (1320) Total Badges: 5 (5) Show/Hide Adventure Total Activities: 10 (10) Total AP: 700 (700) Total Badges: 0 (0) Show/Hide Consumption Total Activities: 48 (48) Total AP: 3010 (3010) Total Badges: 3 (3) Show/Hide Normal Activities These activities aren't too much harder than Easy and are meant for levels 90 to 189. Total Activities: 165 (165) Total AP: 18870 (18870) Total Badges: 33 (33) Leveling Total Activities: 9 (9) Total AP: 3000 (3000) Total Badges: 2 (2) Show/Hide Kill Total Activities: 31 (31) Total AP: 6510 (6510) Total Badges: 9 (9) Show/Hide Collection --Many of these are the same as those on Easy except with new requirements and rewards. Therefore names / requirements of new / changed activities in this section will be highlighted in bold. Not to be confused with typo indication. Total Activities: 52 (52) Total AP: 1770 (1770) Total Badges: 8 (8) Show/Hide Adventure Total Activities: 13 (13) Total AP: 650 (650) Total Badges: 1 (1) Show/Hide Consumption Again, many of these activities share the same name as those ones in Easy. Total Activities: 60 (60) Total AP: 6940 (6940) Total Badges: 13 (13) Show/Hide Advanced Activities Advanced activities are mainly for level 190+, and are quite hard to achieve and may involve obtaining special drops. Player-limited activities are found here. Total Activities: 299 (257) Total AP: 31270 (24650) Total Badges: 95 (61) Leveling Total Activities: 6 (5) Total AP: 3000 (2400) Total Badges: 5 (4) Show/Hide Kill Total Activities: 108 (79) Total AP: 18240 (13490) Total Badges: 52 (31) Show/Hide Collection Total Activities: 103 (102) Total AP: 3930 (3830) Total Badges: 7 (6) Show/Hide Adventure Total Activities: 6 (6) Total AP: 360 (360) Total Badges: 0 (0) Show/Hide Consumption Total Activities: 76 (65) Total AP: 5740 (4570) Total Badges:25 (14) Show/Hide Category:Ran Activities